


The Four Times A Captain Met A Canary Without Knowing

by Adeline_Hatter



Series: Legends taking Shots [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Five Times, Four Times, Knowing not knowing, Like, Meeting before Canon Meeting, self indulgent, sorry - Freeform, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adeline_Hatter/pseuds/Adeline_Hatter
Summary: The First Time was Unplanned.The Second a Coincidence.The Third a Chance of Fate.The Forth was Unsurprising.And The Fifth didn't exist.





	The Four Times A Captain Met A Canary Without Knowing

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this thing back in November of Last year... Well, started it. I only finished it yesterday so enjoy I guess.

_ 1  _

 

It was Mick’s idea. His partner was good muscle but rarely had good ideas, and letting himself be dragged into a party in the centre of Star City where the police were bound to show up in say three minutes to break it up was not a good idea.

 

At least these rich fools were easy to pickpocket, it was even easier with the masquerade theme the host had so obviously been trying for. 

 

He was just reaching for a Dior wallet on a chain- Market value over a thousand dollars -when Leonard found himself pinned to the wall by a smaller body than his a muttered, “Sorry about this-” Before a kiss was initiated.

 

_ -The shiny black dress with the slit up the side is it a fantasy to think someone like you could love a creep like me-  _

 

The song washes over him as the lips slide softly over his in a hurry, soft pressure before it’s gone… He doesn’t even get to see what they look like before long blond hair swishes away from him a larger blonde following the woman. 

 

Leonard stares after her, a little dumbfounded all he sees is the lovely back view of a black dress with a matching bird mask, blue eyes shining as she stomped away from the man following her, unbothered by the fact that she’d just been kissing someone else and obviously a little tipsy- 

 

Sirens blared and he was immediately knocked out of it. Distractions are something he couldn’t afford, so he went to find Mick and get out of there as quickly as he could. 

 

But blonde hair and blue eyes may have remained in his head for a little while. 

* * *

 

_ 2  _

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” 

 

He bites his lip. 

 

_ This was not the plan.  _

 

The diamond was a weight heavier than it had been a moment ago, as he subtly seeks a look at the woman in black, bright blonde hair- Obviously a wig -and a bo-staff in one hand. 

 

“I’m serious, I’d put it back.” 

 

“Put what back?” He drawls unable to resist, calculating his escape. He’d expected the cops not whoever this was, subtlety is his speciality when he slips the small pouch into his belt, the diamond safely squared away. 

 

Her lips quirk, “The diamond.” 

 

“I don’t know what you're talking about.” 

 

She scoffs at him and twirls the bo staff, meeting his eyes the blue in them is weighed down by something new… He knows that look because he has it in his own eyes once in awhile. 

 

“The diamond you just slipped into your belt, hand it over.” Her shoes clack as she takes a step towards him, but he just smiles. 

 

“I don’t think so.” He keeps his tone soft but cold as he puts a hand through just the right spot and the alarm blares so loudly, he’s right in his assumption that she’s new at this, his ski mask is still tightly in place as he makes a run for it. 

 

She curses as he runs straight into a policeman. 

 

_ Fuck  _

* * *

 

_ 3  _

 

Mick’s favourite bar is easy to locate in Star City, so he wanders in and waits for his old partner to arrive so he can approach him with the offer of reviving said partnership.

 

Two seconds after he’s settled a blonde marches straight up to the bar and orders the oldest scotch on the menu, looking incredibly pissed and ready to kill anything and anyone that even dares get close to her. 

 

She glances his way with bright blue eyes and he shoots her a smile. 

 

A glare filled with daggers comes straight back. 

 

Leonard sips his beer and looks away pretending to not have seen anything. 

* * *

 

_ 4  _

 

He’s always preferred Central City Police Stations to Star City ones, sure there was always the chance of some superpowered meta in the vicinity these days but Star City precincts had less class, and less easy to annoy detectives 

 

Take Quentin Lance, for example, a man who was obviously very set in his decisions, Leonard had tried to poke fun at him several times without success so he decided to stop and just observe his surroundings. 

 

Quick glances here and there when the Detective was present, when he left, however, he let his gaze wander before a laugh sounded and he glanced to the doorway to see two women- Obviously sisters -with blonde hair and the aforementioned discussing something. 

 

The shorter blonde looked his way, and he smiled. 

 

She shot him a familiar dagger filled glare. 

 

Leonard couldn’t help the chuckle.

* * *

 

 

_ And the one time the Canary knew…. _

 

She moves slowly, dressed in a white dress and a white mask, Mick had admitted one night when they were getting drunk together that Len and him had cased a couple of Oliver Queen’s parties back in the ten as they traded the bottle of scotch they’d stolen from Rip’s study between them. 

 

So Sara does something a little stupid for once in her adult life, she takes a step towards a man slipping a diamond bracelet off someone’s wrist flawlessly with no one seeing him, watches him smirk to himself at the successful capture and she locks up the memory of this moment. 

 

She lets herself get dragged into a dance with someone, passes other people around her she once knew, but her eyes never leave him, the tension in her body rising with the urge to cry. 

 

But she walked away, leaving Leonard Snart behind in 2013 is not as hard as she thought it’d be, leaving him to steal drunk people’s stuff. She knew they’d all be relatively bad people anyway. 

 

Sara hadn’t loved him. That she was sure of, but she was also sure she  _ almost  _ had.

 

And wasn’t that worse?


End file.
